


(Cover Art) for A Ghostly Paradigm

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From up there he could see. He could see all the way to a coast of sorts, his city all river and spire, the grey planes, the dome of St. Paul’s, its humbler attendants; Smithfield with its chapels, its ancient reek of charnel and plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Cover Art) for A Ghostly Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



 

 

 

 

Cover art for the lovely aderyn's [**A Ghostly Paradigm**](../742049) which she wrote for me when I asked her

to write about my party of students thinking about Sherlock.

 

 

_"From the roof, scatterings,speculation of starlings splitting and mending, the chemistry of boyhood and a handful of John."_

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/wuy7MolyGJTkFMAc5F-62NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

 

 

My students and I went to pay our respects when the blossoms were out in West Smithfield and we had a lovely time.

 

 [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/IFOE57jLLZ_0RUuDZHJTttMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/750Jt_3R7Bx_T67lP3R4oNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/brgSp-LER87i2K3NJC6kg9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 


End file.
